lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*en gramatica: cuanto -- ce cuantia? la cuantia ce... >cuanto -- ce cuantia? ce numero , la numero ce... **Me no comprende ce tu intende? Simple ajunta "numero" a lado de "cuantia"? Simon **tu ja comprende ! cuanto sinifia ance numero ,no? **Esce "numero" no es simple un spesie de "cuantia"? O tu pensa de la difere entre "multe pan" (cuantia) e "multe panetas" (numero)? Simon **si me comprende la problem, no: "ce numero?" no es la mesma como "cuanto". "ce es la numero de la casas?" demanda la numeros afisada a la casas, per esemplo, no la cuantia de casas. Jorj **La disionario dise ce "numero" sinifia ance "quantity, count". Donce on pote dise: "Ce numero de casas es en la vileta?" Ma me acorda ce "cuanto" no demanda sirca la numeri de la cosas. Simon **me sujeste ce nos sutrae "quantity, count" de la sinifia de "numero". Jorj **Me aproba forte. Fada. Simon * come de matina e leto--bed and breakfast ** Nos ave ja "pension". Cisa nos nesesa distingui "pension con come de matina" e "pension completa" (bed and board). Simon **Me no es serta como un "pension completa" difere de un otel. Si la difere es minor, posable nos pote sutrae "pension" e dise "oteleta" per "bed and breakfast". Ce vos pensa? Simon **me gusta "oteleta" en loca de "pension" (ce ave ja otra sinifias importante) Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon ---- *intelecto,intelectal \n \a--(espaniol)pe propria intelectal--intellectual property(scoloral no conveni). **"propria nonmaterial" es bon. ** "nonmaterial" cisa es spirital.intelecto (de espaniol) conveni pf. ** Propria consetal? O propria intelijential? (de la intelijentia, of the intellect) Simon **oce, es posable ce nos nesesa la parola "inteleto", con la ajetivo "inteletal". Jorj **esce "inteletos" un bon sustitui per "intelijente"? me gusta ave sola un spesie de parola, ma "intelijente" es cuasi internasional. Jorj **Ambos vade: inteleto > inteletos > inteletosia; intelijente > intelijentia > intelijential. En ambos, on fini con un sufisa duple. Esperanto usa "inteligenta" per la ajetivo ("fasil comprendente e vivos pensante") e ambos de "inteligenteco" (un state "inteligenta") e "intelekto" ("capasia de pensa sur consetas e crea relatas entre los") per nomes. El parla de "artefarita intelekto" per computadores. Esce la difere es sufisinte importante ce el nesesa du radises? Simon *costas a usores--street prices **me no conose este espresa. **Ance me no, ma me suposa ce el sinifia la presos paiada par la consumores final. Simon **presos de consumor. **Me gusta. Simon **me ance. Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon *''compute-intensive'' applications--intensa en computa **intensa computante Simon *''data-intensive'' application--intensa en datos **intensa usante datos Simon *''Hyper-Threading'' technology-- iperfili **"Threading" es vera "paralelia", ma la metafor de "filo" es internasional. "HyperThreading" es un nom comersial de Intel; probable nos no nesesa tradui el. "Multithreading" ta es "multifilalia"? Simon *''reportedly''cost dearly--como reportada. **bon **Plu simple, on ta dise: "On reporta ce el ia costa multe." Simon ---- *a deal in the works ? ** Un negosia en projeta? Un negosia corente? Simon **me sujeste redise la frase. posable, "los es negosiante..." ** negotiate a deal, the new deal of FDR ? ** Negosia un acorda? "Completi un negosia" es ja en la disionario. Simon **vera, "deal", cuando finida, es un acorda. per la "new deal", on debe dise "acorda nova". (ma la espresa es de juas de cartes, e donce es "un distribui nova." ma esta ta sona multe plu sosialiste per la SUA!) Jorj **Vera :-) Ma me pensa ce on no pensa plu de cartes cuando on usa "deal" en la sensa de "acorda". Simon **Me ia ajunta "deal" su "acorda". Simon ---- *scalda la dvd--burn dvd **Me no gusta acel espresa en engles. Me preferi dise "scrive un DVD" o "rejistra un DVD". Nos ave ja "lejador de disco", donce me sujeste "scrive" e "scrivador". Simon **me acorda co simon Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon ---- *gripe porcal--swine flu **bon Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon *friador de acua--watercooler **bon Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon *un sala ce supraregarda la mar--overlooking **Esce "supra-" ajunta cualce a la sinifia? "Ce regarda la mar" pare sufisi. Simon **si. simple "regarda" sufisi. Jorj **Ajuntada. Simon *respondente--respondent **Bon per la ajetivo. La nom indica un person (o grupo de persones), donce "respondor". Simon **bon Jorj ---- * un bonveni tepida o calda -- warm welcome **"Calda", me pensa. "Tepida" es partal fria! Simon **un bonveni calda sujeste ce me sposa bonveni me sin vestes! :-) me sujeste "un bonveni amante". Jorj **Tu razona bon. Me ia malcomprende ce "calda" es ambos de "hot" e "pleasantly warm" — posable car "varma" en esperanto es ambos de estas, e sola "varmega" insiste per "hot" — e ce "tepida" e la state fea de "lukewarm, half-cooled". (Me es ancora coreta sur "tepida", no?) Me sujeste aora "un bonveni zelos". Simon **me gusta! posable: ***zelos + hearty, heartfelt, warm Jorj ---- * en me tradui de crede: **diverteria--playhouse,teatro britan vea ? ***"Playhouse" sinifia o un teatro (usual sola en nomes de teatros), o un model de un casa en cual enfantes pote jua. Simon ***"diverteria ave tro multe sinifias posable! me acorda ce "teatro" sufisi. un "playhouse" no es nesesada vea o de britan. ****Me ia ajunta "playhouse" su "teatro". Simon **mosceta asasinal--assasin fly ***Esce el es un mosceta, o simple un spesie asustante de mosca? Me sujeste "mosca xasante" como "avia xasante", car en espaniol on dise "mosca predadora". Me nota en pasa ce nos manca un parola per "predator"; probable "xasor" sufisi. Simon ***posable tu intende la assassin bug. per esta, me sujeste "reduvide" (reduvidae). Jorj ****A, me ia malcomprende ce nos parla de esta inseto. Per la otra, "reduvide" (franses) o "reduvido" (espaniol, italian, a la min)? ****en esta caso, me sujeste "asilide". nota ce me usa la fini -e (en loca de -a o -o) car esta es plu simil a la fini latina -ae. esta es "robber fly" e "asilidae". ****Ma tu comprende ce "-ae" es plural en latina? Simon ****ai, no! me no conose latina. parolas en -ae es mas o fema o neutra? Jorj ****me vide ja la article sur latina a wikipedia. me vide ce -ae es plural per -a (fema, sujeto). donce "reduvida" e "asilida", no? Jorj ***me acorda ce "xasor" sufisi per "predator". ****Ajuntada. Simon ** suca se corpo asta secia--sucks its body dry *** Me pensa ce esta es oce, ma el pare poca complicada. Me preferi "suca secinte se corpo" o "seci sucante se corpo". Simon ***me pensa ce tota sujestes de vos es oce. Jorj ***Esce no ta es posable en lfn un construi como "suca-seci se corpo"? (Patric) **en cuando el es ascondeda en un fisur de ''tera o solo ''? ***Nos ia redefini ier "solo": el es aora sola la surfas de un sala. Su la sielo, on trova la "tera": la surfas de la planeta, e ance la materia surfasal en ce plantas crese. Simon